Talk:Lyrick Studios (Custom Barney Wiki's, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-173.214.221.158-20130604203200
This video demonstrates how to upload your media files. There are a number of ways to upload your media files. If your files are on your computer, the easiest way is to use the Secure Direct Uploader. If you have many files or large files, you can use FTP. If your media files are hosted on a public server, you can enter links to the media files. Another option is to import files from other video platforms and lecture capture systems. You can also use our API to fully automate the file transfer process. The Secure Direct Upload option is a quick and easy way to upload multiple files. Navigate to the Upload page and select Secure Direct Upload. Make sure that your payment information and transcription settings are correct, updating them if necessary before uploading. Click the Select Files button to select your files. Note that you can select multiple files by holding the Control, Shift, or Command keys. Choose the destination folder in your 3Play Media account, or create a new one, and select the turnaround requirement. Then click the Start Uploading button and wait for the upload to complete. If your media files are hosted on a public server, you can upload them into your account by pasting links to the media files. Navigate to the Upload page and select Upload Links. Make sure that your payment information and transcription settings are correct, and update them if necessary before uploading. Enter links to the media files, placing each link on a separate line. Each link should be a direct link to the media file, beginning with HTTP and ending with a media file extension, such as MOV, FLV, or MP4. Choose the destination folder or create a new one, and select the turnaround requirement. Then click the Upload Links button and wait for the upload to complete. FTP is an efficient method of uploading many files and large files. In order to use FTP, you will need to install separate FTP client software on your computer. Navigate to the Upload page, select FTP Upload Information, and take note of the FTP settings. Make sure that your payment information and transcription settings are correct, and update them if necessary. Launch your FTP client software and open a new remote connection. Enter the FTP settings, and make sure to change the Connection Timeout to 120 seconds. After your connection has initiated, create a new folder in the FTP client and drag in the files that need to be uploaded. Folders with files on your FTP site will be replicated as folders in your 3Play Media account. To process a rush file, create a folder named Rush. Files uploaded to this folder will automatically be sent for rush processing. 3Play Media is directly integrated with leading video platforms and lecture capture systems. The process for linking your account is different for each platform. Navigate to the Import From Linked Accounts page, located in the Upload menu. Choose from one of the compatible platforms and follow the instructions to establish a link. Your linked account will appear in the My Linked Accounts page. Click Access Files to import and process files from your linked account. Additional resources for each platform are available in the Help pages. You can also use our API to create a customized, automated interface between your system and ours. For complete details, refer to the documentation section under Help. After your files finish uploading, they go into processing and appear in the My Files page. If you accidentally upload an incorrect file, you can cancel a job by clicking the Cancel Job button. But note that you can only cancel a job immediately after uploading, so be sure to do this right away. the 3Play Media account system supports 237 different media formats. That means that any file you can play on your computer is probably acceptable for upload. But it's important to note that your codecs must be transcodable and non-proprietary. Thank you for watching this video on uploading your media files. Please feel free to email or call us with any questions.